It has lately been prevailing to provide transmission-type images for medical diagnoses in accordance with methods in which radiographic image information for diagnoses recorded by MRI (magnetic resonance imaging), CT `(computed tomography) and CR (computed radiography) or for computer-assisted diagnoses are fed in the form of digital or analog (video) signals and processed in a processor, such as a computer, and a processed output is imagewise reproduced by laser beam scanning on a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.
As the above silver halide photographic light-sensitive material a film for laser printer is used which is spectrally sensitized to the spectral wavelength range from red to near infrared, corresponding to the laser light emission wavelength range. In order to make the above film meet recent requirements for rapid processing, attempts have been made to make its silver halide grains much finer or to improve it for silver-saving.
Making silver halide grains much finer or silver-saving raises the film's processability, but on the other hand results in increasing the surface gloss of the film, thus inviting demerits to make it difficult to read characters recorded on the film.
It is conventionally known that inorganic materials such as silica and polymer beads are used in order to restrain the surface gloss of a light-sensitive material, but there is a problem that the use of such materials degrades the transparency of the light-sensitive material after being processed, so that some measures otherwise have been called for.